Jadi Guru Itu Sulit
by Aka no Hikari
Summary: Anak-anak VocCo ditugaskan untuk menjadi guru TK selama satu hari. Bagaimana kisah mereka?/Just read XD


Jadi Guru itu Sulit

Anak-anak VocCo ditugaskan untuk menjadi guru TK selama satu hari. Bagaimana kisah mereka?/Just read XD

Vocaloid by Crypton

This Story by me

Warning

Kata-kata gahoul, sedikit OC, dan sedikit bumbu kata-kata kasar.

Note: Duet Ide XD

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini kita mau kemana, pak?!" tanya Miku. Pak Kiyoteru Cuma mingkem dan nyetir. Kini, anak-anak VocCo lagi empet-empetan di mobil karena diseret Pak Kiyoteru ke sebuah tempat yang gak jelas itu.

"Hah? TK? Ngapain ke sini?!" tanya Gakupo cengok. Yang lain berusaha liat ke luar jendela.

"Kalian bapak tugasin jadi guru satu hari disini..." jelas Pak Kiyoteru, yang lain cengok.

"Hah?! Jadi guru?! Gak banget!" Ujar Len sambil manyun.

"Harus! Kalo tidak, bapak kasih merah, nilai matematika kalian!" ancam Pak Kiyoteru, anak-anak VocCo langsung mingkem.

"Iy-iya deh, pak..." yang lain memilih masuk ke dalam TK itu, sebelum Pak Kiyoteru berindak, tentunya.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang keluar dari dalam TK itu, senyum sumringah menghiasi wajahnya dan menyambut anak-anak VocCo.

"Eh, Kiyo! Udah lama yah, gak ketemu!"

"Iya, nih." Kata Pak Kiyoteru santai. Ibu itu melihat anak-anak VocCo satu per satu.

"Eh, anak-anak ini ngapain?" tanya Ibu itu.

"Mereka yang bakalan gantiin guru-guru hari ini, udah, ya, jalan duluan" Pak Kiyoteru masuk ke mobil Inovanya.

"Lho kok ditinggal?!" protes Luka sambil ngelirik mobil Pak Kiyoteru yang semakin jauh.

"Oh iya, nama tante siapa?" Tanya Kaito. Wanita itu mengangkat alisnya.

"Saya cowok, kok. Nama saya Ritsu Namine." Yang lain cengok. "WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

"Ko-kok kayak cewek, sih?!" Kata Ring shock.

"Hah? Iya sih, banyak yang bilang saya tuh cewek." Jelas Tante- eh, om Ritsu.

"Gile...trap yang sempurna." Akaito geleng-geleng kagum.

"Ayo masuk, saya capek diluar, tante!" ujar Len.

"Tante, tante, ndasmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Wuih...rame, ya!" ujar Yoru norak. Yang lain ngeliat banyak anak-anak yang berlari-larian.

"Diem, lu. Norak!" omel Ryo. Yoru emosi. "MASALAH BUAT LO, GETUU?!"

"IYA! MASALAH BUAT GUE! NAPA, LO?!"

"Udah, deh twin Pyscho, diem aja, atau gue iket lu berdua dan masukin elu ke dalam lautan hiu terdalam!" Omel Lily.

"APAAN, SIH ELO?!"

"LO BERISIK!"

"LO!"

"LO!"

"LO BERDUA BERISIK!"

"Berisik!" Teriak Lui ikut-ikutan.

Tiba-tiba ada anak kecil narik kaki Lui, Lui jatoh.

"HUADOHH!" Teriak Lui. "Ih, kakak imut-imut, deh..." seorang anak kecil berambut hitam dikuncir dua menarik pipi Lui.

"Iya, ya...imut-imut!" sambung seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut hijau.

"Ih! Imut-imut!" Akhirnya Lui teriak-teriak karena dikerubutin anak-anak TK.

Sementara itu Yoru deketin salah satu anak yang lagi main sendirian.

"Kamu kok main sendirian?" tanya Yoru sambil senyum. Anak kecil itu menoleh.

"Masalah buat lo?" buset dah, gaul amat nih anak?!

"Eng-enggak, eh- iya, nama kamu siapa?" tanya Yoru lagi, berusaha sabar.

"Mau tau ajah atao mau tau banget?" tanya anak TK itu sambil kedap-kedip.

"LAMA-LAMA LU GUE CINCANG-CINCANG JUGA BOCAH!" Yoru ngamuk, yang lain segera bertindak sebelum anak itu jadi sate sama Yoru.

"Sabar, Yo. Sabar...namanya juga bocah..." ujar Len menenangkan Yoru yang udah bawa-bawa pisau dapur yang entah darimana asalnya.

"HUAAAA! SIALAN! LEPASIIINN!"

"Amankan pisau dapurnya!" Akaito segera meletakkan PSPnya di meja, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil mendekati PSP Akaito dan-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Muntah diatas PSPnya Akaito...

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!" Teriak Akaito histeris memandangi PSPnya yang sudah berlumur muntahan dari anak kecil itu, anak kecil itu hanya melongo.

"Woi! Ini si Yoru, tahan! Tahan!" Teriak Ryo sambil ngeliatin Akaito yang kebelakang dan-

Dateng-dateng bawa gergaji listrik...

"GILA LU! MAKIN PARAH, WOI! LEN, KAITO, PIKO! TAHAN YORU! GUE, GAKUPO, TAHAN AKAITO!" Ryo nahan Akaito yang mau ngamuk.

"UAARRRGHHH! PSP GUE! PSP GUE! LU BOCAH KURANG AJARR! ASDFGHJKL^^&%$# !"

"Hush! Ngomongnya!" Omel Meiko yang asyik main sama anak-anak kecil. Cewek-cewek sih, akur-akur aja sama anak-anak kecilnya(minus Lily), tapi cowoknya yang bikin ribut.

"Kakak, aku mau main pake ini..." salah satu anak TK ngambil IPhone punya Lily.

PRAAKK! IPhone malang itu terjatuh karena anak TK itu menarik-nariknya.

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

KELAMAAN HENING, WOY! KAPAN GUE MAU NGELANJUTIN INI FANFICT?!

"TTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAA AAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!" teriak Lily nangis bombai.

"Li...plis Li...jangan ngamuk jangan ngamuk, Li...jangan ngamuk..." Ryo sembah sujud.

"AAAAAANNNNNAAAAAKKKKK KUUUUURRRRRAAAANNNGGG AAAJJJJJAAAAAAARRRRRR!" Lily ngamuk juga, cowok-cowok rempong sendiri ngurusin orang-orang ngamuk, Rin lomba makan jeruk sama salah satu anak TK di situ.

"Tante...itu gimana?" tanya Luka, Ritsu langsung melotot.

"Tante, tante! Saya cowok!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Capek?" Tanya Shori, Lily ngangguk, badannya pegel-pegel, kaki udah kayak mau patah, sama kayak cowok-cowok yang lain, gara-gara capek ngerusuh.

"Kakak...maaf, ya..." seorang anak berkuncir dua dengan rambut hitam menghampiri Lily dan yang lain. "Temen-temen Yuki nakal..."

"Gapapa, kok...hehehehe..." Ujar Len semaput.

"GAPAPA GIMANA?! GUE BELOM KAWIN!" teriak Lui ngaco.

"HUSH! NGACO!" Ujar Yoru.

"Lu kan Cuma ditarik-tarik, belom kawin apaan?! Sama sekali kagak nyambung!" omel Ryo.

"Tapi lu liat, dah! Baju gue ditarik-tarik, oy! Padahal si Len kan juga Shota! Kok gue yang ditarik?! Gue santet mereka atu-atu!" omel Lui panjang lebar, yang lain Cuma sweatdropped liat Lui ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Maaf ya kakak, Yuki dan temen-temen minta maaf..." Anak-anak lain masuk keruangan itu, yang lain langsung membatin: 'IMUT BANGETTT!'.

"Ini, punya kakak..." Lily menerima IPhonenya dengan mata bling-bling. Tiba-tiba..."ADOOOHHHH!" Lily menyadari, itu bukan IPhonenya, tapi...penjepit tikus.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA! DIKERJAIN, WEEEKK! KASIAN, DEH LOO!" Teriak anak-anak itu.

Mereka cengok, yang lain berganti pikiran: " SETAN!"

Mereka pun panas dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MONYEEEEEEETTTTT! SINI, LUUUU! SINI!" dengan semangat empat lime, mereka ngejar anak-anak TK yang nakalnya minta ampun itu, ternyata muka imut-imut gitu hati devil, mesti hati-hati, nih.

"Tante, gapapa, tuh?" tanya Ring sambil makan Roti.

"Ahahahaha...udah biasa kaya gitu, kok. Betewe, gue cowok!"

"Hmm..." Ring yang siap melahap roti ke...#ngitung pake kalkulator# -maaf minna, saya gak tau!- itu tiba-tiba disamber sama salah satu anak TK yang lagi lari-lari.

"KEMBALIIINNNNN! KEMBALIIINNN ROTI GUEEEEEE!" Teriak Ring sambil ikutan kejar-kejaran.

"Humm..." Miku yang daritadi gak muncul-muncul lagi memakan Neginya.

"Kakak...minta neginya, dong..." Seorang anak kecil cowok berambut teal segera mengaktifkan puppy eyes no jutsu.

"eh...ini...eh...ini...ah..."

'Jangan sampe kalah! Ini persediaan terakhir gue!' batin Miku.

"Boleh, ya?" Tanya anak kecil itu dengan wajah memelas, Miku menghela nafas.

"Boleh tapi sedi- WTF! NEGI GUE LENYAPP?!" Miku histeris nyariin neginya.

"NEGINYA KUAMBIILLL!" teriak anak kecil itu dari jauh.

"SIALAAAANNNN! KEMBALIIN NEGI GUEEEEEE!" Miku ngejar-ngejar anak kecil itu, terjadilah kejar-kejaran massal, kecuali Luka, Rin-yang lagi berebut jeruk-, Piko, dan Miki yang kalem sendiri dikerubutin anak TK, soalnya Miki penyabar, sih...

"Tante, ini anak TK nya itu setan, ya? Kok kayanya gahoul banget, gituh?" tanya Piko. Ritsu kembali melotot.

"HOI! SAYA COWOK!"

"Tunggu! Itu Pak Kiyoteru udah dateng!" seru Miki.

"PAK KIYOTERUUU!" seru anak perempuan kecil yang tadi ngerjain Lily dan kawan-kawan.

"Eh, Ada Yuki, ya?" tanya Pak Kiyoteru. Yuki kecil tersenyum setan alias evil smirk.

"Pak! Tadi kakak-kakak itu nakal sambil ngejar-ngejar Yuki dan temen-temen!" ujar Yuki sambil smirk.

"WHUAAATTTT?!" yang lain cengok atas perkataan anak kecil itu.

"Iya pak! Iyaaaa!" ujar anak-anak TK yang lain ikutan acting.

"Ki-kita enggak pak...me-mereka yang..." Gumi berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kalian! Saya buat nilai kalian jadi merah!"

"Enggak, pak! Sumfeh! Apa bapak enggak mempercayai murid sendiri?!" ucap Gumi dengan penuh penghayatan.

'Guru pedhofil...' batin mereka juga.

"Pokoknya! Kalo Yuki ngelapor ke saya, maka saya hukum kalian!" Ujar Pak Kiyoteru. Yang lain jaw dropped, sementara anak-anak TK itu smirk.

"WHUAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?! KEJAAAAAMMM! KENAPA BAPAK ENGGAK MEMPERCAYAI KAMI?!" protes Shori.

"Enggak!"

'Guru pedhofil, guru pedofil'

'Iya, dasar pedofil gak laku!'

"APA?! Kalian ngatain saya?!"

"DAFUKKK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya para anak-anak VocCo pamit pulang dan naik ke mobil, mereka langsung tepar setelah kejar-kejaran, dan Lui pundung didalem mobil dengan baju robek-robek

.

.

.

.

THE END

Halo minna! Akane balik lagi! Kali ini Akane coba duet sama Soyo-chan! Sik asik asik! Hadeh...perlu lima hari buat fict ini, isinya pun dikit banget! DX gara-gara Try Out matematika, sih! DX jadi tertunda waktu publishnya! Oh iya, Sampe dimarahin sama Papa ane, dan...Aka lagi bad mood berat DX Gambar yang susah-susah Aka buat malah dirobek sama Sepupu! THIS IS SPARTAAAA!#PLAK!

BETEWE,

Thanks for Reading, minna! XD


End file.
